


Slowly, And Then All At Once

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will falls in love with Sonny all over again.





	Slowly, And Then All At Once

Living in the Kiriakis mansion is strange. It’s bigger than any place he’s ever seen in the admittedly only two years of his life that he remembers, with 20 bedrooms, two billiard rooms, three sitting rooms besides the formal parlor, a greenhouse, both an indoor and outdoor pool, and a five-stall stable complete with three horses. 

He gets lost five times in the first two days after he’s moved in. Sonny takes pity on him and draws him a basic map of the places he might ever need to go. By the end of the week, Will has managed to find his way around the complex without taking a wrong turn. 

True to his word, Sonny gives Will a bedroom down the hall from his own. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom in between them, so they’re close enough for Sonny’s comfort and not too close to make Will uncomfortable. 

* * *

A week after Will is moved in, Will and Sonny are sitting in the parlor by themselves in a silence that feels somehow both comfortable and stifling. 

Putting his book down, Will says rather suddenly, “Tell me about us.”

“What?” Sonny asks, startled from the paperwork he’s staring at.

Will tries again. “I want to know about us. Our relationship. Before I cheated,” Will adds.

Sonny blinks at him and bites his lip. “We were best friends.” With a smile spreading across his face, Sonny continues. “You were the first person I met when I came back after San Francisco. You were mad at me because you thought I was hitting on Abigail. When she explained, you got all shy and embarrassed and confused because you thought my name was Jackson.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. But I go by Sonny because there are so many Jacks in our family.”

“That’s what you said, didn’t you?” Will asks and Sonny’s eyes go wide. “I didn’t remember, sorry. It’s just, you were staring into space. I could tell you were remembering it.” As he says it, Will is shocked that he can already read Sonny so clearly. “What else?” Will is curious in spite of himself.

“There was this guy, Tad, he was your friend but he started saying some homophobic things about me and it ticked you off. You went to bat for me, like, five times before he backed off. I can’t even tell you how that made me feel.” 

“Why did he only go after you? Why not me?”

“You weren’t out yet. You were still dating Gabi.”

“Oh.”

“Are you sure you want to do this now? This is a lot to take in,” Sonny says, searching Will’s face.

“It’s okay,” Will confirms with a smile. “I want to know.” After a beat, “When did we - what was our first kiss like?” Will asks.

A soft smile spreads across Sonny’s face. “You cancelled our first date.”

“What?”

Sonny fiddles with the pen he’s holding, thinking. “Coming out wasn’t the easiest for you. Watching you struggle with it was so difficult for me because I loved you and I wanted to help you but I had to let you find yourself on your own terms. I was so proud of you the day you said it out loud in my coffee shop.”

“You had a coffee shop?”

Sonny nods. “You still struggled after that -”

“That’s how Arianna happened, right?” Will cuts in.

Sonny nods again. “But I had finally gotten you to go out with me and then my mother’s big mouth scared you away. You cancelled our date but I tracked you down. I told you that it was my decision who I date, not my mom’s. And I kissed you.”

Will is about to ask another question when Sonny’s phone rings. “It’s work.”

“It’s fine. Take it. I’m going to take a walk,” Will says, grabbing his jacket from the chair where he had thrown it the day before.

Sonny frowns but takes the call.

* * *

Will wakes up anxious on Christmas morning. He’s not thrilled about the prospect of spending an entire day with dozens of family members he doesn’t know and who all expect him to remember them.

When Will walks into the dining room for breakfast, Sonny is sitting alone at the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Sonny asks. Will is startled that Sonny has pegged his mood so easily and quickly.

“Nothing,” Will lies.

Sonny raises his eyebrows. “Will, you may not remember who you are but your mannerisms are exactly the same as they’ve always been. I can tell that you’re anxious about something.”

Will sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “It’s just - I’m not really looking forward to the Horton tree trimming.”

Sonny gets a soft smile on his face that oddly doesn’t annoy Will. “I think you’ll be fine,” Sonny says, pushing himself away from the table and walking over to Will. “I’ll be with you the whole day. If you’re okay with that.”

Will nods. 

“Good. And if you ever feel like you’re getting overwhelmed, just say the word and we’ll leave. Okay?”

Will breathes a sigh of relief. The permission to leave early is a comfort Will didn’t know he needed. That it’s from Sonny makes Will’s stomach twist in a way he doesn’t want to examine right now.

“Okay,” Will agrees and smiles. “Did you already eat?”

“No,” Sonny answers, surprised. 

“Good. Because I’m hungry.” 

Sonny grins and follows Will to the table.

* * *

The Horton tree trimming is predictably stifling and overwhelming. Sonny being by his side is surprisingly comforting and Arianna Grace is such a cute little person that Will forgets there are at least 20 other people in the room. 

By the time they’re sitting down to dinner and hanging their ornaments on the tree Will is shocked by how at ease he feels among these people who are his family. It almost feels familiar.

* * *

“Was I always a journalist?” Will asks Sonny suddenly over breakfast the next morning.

“Oh. Uh, well when we first met you were kind of into computers. We even made a website together. When that didn’t pan out, you turned to journalism. So, yeah. I guess you were. Why?”

Will shrugs. “I’ve been thinking about getting a job. Didn’t know if I should apply to the paper.”

“Well, you were a bartender in Memphis. You could always do that,” Sonny offers. 

“Doesn’t seem like there’s too many bars in Salem,” Will says with a laugh.

“There’s The Spot,” Sonny replies, suddenly very interested in adding sugar to his coffee. 

“What’s The Spot?”

“It’s the gay bar on the other side of town,” Sonny says quietly.

“What?” 

Sonny takes a deep breath. “What you said about wanting to be single and play the field now that you’re out. Again. I’ve been thinking a lot about it the last few days. I’ve also been thinking a lot about when we first met.

“Our relationship was organic. We were friends, best friends, for over a year before we started dating. When things started to go south between us, you called our life boring. When you slept with Paul, you said it was because you were flattered.”

“What are you saying?” 

“You never got the chance to just be out and single, Will. You came out and then three months later you were in a serious relationship. I want our life back, our marriage. But,” he pauses, sighs on a breath. “I also want us to  _work_  this time. And - and it was unfair of me to expect you to do this. So, as much as it hurts me, I’m letting you go. To be free and be single. Even if it means you want Paul.”

Will knows his mouth is hanging open. He also knows his heart has lodged itself somewhere near his Adam’s Apple. He’s certain now that he has been quick to judge Sonny.

“Are you sure?” Will asks quietly. 

Sonny nods and Will is sure he’s too emotional to speak. “Why don’t we start with just hanging out?”

Will swallows thickly, overcome with emotion for this near-stranger who is his husband. 

“Thank you,” Will says.

A half hour later he’s back living with John and Marlena.

* * *

Will doesn’t see Sonny again until New Year’s Eve. They cross paths in the Square, Will on his way to visit Gabi and Ari, Sonny on his way to the Titan headquarters. 

“Hey,” Will says. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Sonny answers with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Work’s been busy. Investors trying to get deals done before the end of the year. How about you?”

“I got a job,” Will responds. “Bartender and waiter at the Pub. Figured I’d start there.”

“You worked there the summer we met,” Sonny says, his smile real now. Clearing his throat, Sonny asks, “You have any plans for tonight?”

Will hesitates. “I - uh - I was planning on going to the party at The Spot.”

“Oh,” Sonny says, his voice an octave higher than normal. “Well, I’m late for a meeting. I should go.” 

“Okay.”

Sonny smiles tightly and leaves. As Will watches him walk away, his stomach twists with something that feels like guilt.

* * *

Halfway into January, Will seeks out Paul at the BlackPatch office. 

“Will, what are you doing here?” 

“Go on a date with me.”

Paul huffs out a laugh. “I’m still not used to you being so blunt.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I thought you were playing the field? Isn’t that what you said on New Year’s when we ran into each other at The Spot?”

“I am. But I like you, Paul. And I think you like me. Otherwise you wouldn’t have kissed me at midnight. I’m not asking you to marry me. Just dinner and a movie. See where it goes.”

Paul bites his lip. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Will’s heart jumps. 

“Sure. Why not? I’ll pick you up at 8. You choose the movie and the dinner.”

“Great. I’ll see you tonight.” Will practically skips down the hallway.

* * *

Will and Paul are on their third date, breakfast at the Pub, when Sonny walks through the door. He stops dead in his tracks and Will’s stomach again twists with something akin to guilt. 

Will watches Sonny take a deep breath and walk over to their table. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi,” Will says. 

“Sonny,” Paul intones flatly. Will can’t tell if it’s because Paul is still smarting from the break up or because he’s just feeling awkward.

There’s an uncomfortable silence until Sonny finally says, “Well, I better get my food. I’ll see you guys around,” and leaves them alone.

* * *

A week later, Will approaches Sonny where he’s sitting at a booth in Doug’s Place, flipping through his phone. 

“Sonny?” 

“Will,” Sonny says, surprised.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Can we talk?

“There’s nothing to talk about. I told you to be single and free. It’s fine.” 

Will isn’t convinced. “I should have told you.” Will sits down across from Sonny. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. We’re not together anymore.”

“But aren’t we supposed to be friends?”

Sonny looks at him. “Why do you want me to know? To torture me?”

Will feels his face grow hot. “I just - we’re supposed to be building a relationship or a friendship or whatever but we barely speak.”

Sonny huffs out a laugh. “I’ve kind of been avoiding you.”

“Yeah. I got that.” Will laughs and Sonny follows. After a beat, Will says, “I didn’t realize how hard this would be for you.”

“Hmm?”

“Us being apart. Me dating other people.”

“I’m not gonna lie. It hurts,” Sonny agrees. “Especially seeing you with Paul. But I guess I kind of deserve it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Remember how I said I made mistakes in our marriage too?” Will nods. “I had a lot of time to think about where things went wrong between us.”

“I cheated on you.”

“It wasn’t just that,” Sonny says with a sigh. “After I found out, I basically stopped talking to you. I told you I wanted to work things out but I just kept blowing you off. And I guess I kind of threw Paul in your face by gravitating to him. In retrospect, I can see that I was in love with both you and Paul but I wouldn’t admit it. So I left. I ran away from myself and our family. I wanted the legal separation because I didn’t know if I was ever coming back and you agreed to it because you gave up.”

Will’s not sure what to say but he wants to make Sonny feel better. “But if I hadn’t cheated, you wouldn’t have needed to make a choice.”

Sonny shakes his head. “I was always going to have a make a choice.”

Neither of them says anything for a while and they sit in a heavy silence. Then Sonny asks, “How’s the job at the Pub going?”

“I like it. Ro - Grandpa is a good boss. I’m actually starting to like the people here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Will laughs. “Salem’s not as bad as I thought.”

Sonny smiles dopily at him and Will pretends his heart doesn’t do a flip.

“So tell me about you,” Will says, genuinely interested. “You know everything about me. But I don’t know anything about you.”

“I have three older brothers,” Sonny says immediately.

“Nice,” Will says. 

They spend the next two hours with Will listening to Sonny’s entire life story.

* * *

Will spends Valentine’s Day with Paul. They kiss and make love and Will tells Paul he loves him. He’s worried it’s too soon but Paul is saying how Will took him by surprise and somehow wormed his way into his heart.

Will falls asleep in Paul arms but dreams of Sonny and champagne, gifts of books and photo albums, and wedding rings.

* * *

“Did you and Paul have a good Valentine’s Day?” Sonny asks over lunch and coffee in the Square. 

“Are you sure you want to talk about this?” Will asks, surprised.

“Isn’t that what friends do?”

“We had a good time,” Will responds. Without thinking, he adds, “I had a weird dream though. You and I were in a strange apartment and there was something about a book and a photo album. Oh, there were rings too.”

“Sonny, are you okay?” Will asks. Sonny is staring at him with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging out of his head.

“That wasn’t a dream, Will,” Sonny whispers. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It was a memory.”

“What?” 

“You remembered us getting engaged.”

Will stares at Sonny, his heart beating a drum against his chest. 

“I don’t - I don’t feel like I remembered,” Will says slowly, halfway to panicking. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know. I thought remembering would be like, I don’t know, getting struck by lightning or something!”

“Okay, Will. Will, relax,” Sonny says, taking Will’s hand. “Why don’t we go see Marlena.”

Will nods in agreement and they throw money on the table before hurrying to Marlena’s office.

* * *

“So you remembered your engagement to Sonny,” Paul says, confirming what Will has just told him.

They’re on Paul’s bed, the movie paused so they can talk.

“Yeah. It’s weird though. I still don’t associate feelings with it though. I just remembered the circumstances. Marlena says it’s a good sign though. ‘A good first step’ were the words she used, I think. Anyway, can we just go back to the movie?”

“Orrrrrr,” Paul trills with a cheeky grin. “We could forget the movie.”

Will grins back and pulls Paul on top of him.

* * *

As February rolls into March, Will and Sonny hang out every day. Sonny comes to the Pub for his lunch or they meet in the Square. Sometimes Paul joins them, but rarely. Twice a week, they babysit Arianna Grace together and every Thursday they have dinner with Gabi and Ari. 

By the end of March, Will finds himself considering Sonny his best friend. Their lunch dates (for lack of a better word) are easily the favorite part of his days, and he enjoys their babysitting sessions so much that he decides he wouldn’t mind if they could go on forever. 

More importantly, Will feels like he  _knows_  Sonny. He knows Sonny’s birthday; knows about all the places Sonny’s visited; knows that Sonny climbed K-2 before settling in San Francisco; knows that Sonny had chicken pox when he was five and that Sonny came out to his parents when he was fifteen. They’ve discussed Paul, same as he’s discussed Sonny with Paul, as well as the other guys Sonny dated in the just over ten years that Sonny has been out. 

Will’s also told Sonny about his two years in Memphis, what it was like living with Susan, bartending, that he hardly had any friends, and how only once or twice he was able to sneak out to a gay bar.

They’ve talked more about their past together, too. Will’s seen the photo album he made for Sonny, and Sonny showed him all the pictures on his phone and computer. So far nothing has triggered any more dreams, let alone real memories with feelings attached. 

* * *

On the morning of April 3rd, Sonny texts him to say he can’t do lunch. Will frowns at his phone, disappointed. 

“What’s wrong?” Paul asks, kissing his hair. 

“Oh. Nothing. Just Gabi telling me Ari’s got a little cold,” Will lies. He’s not ready to let Paul know how much he depends on his spending time with Sonny. 

“Oh. Is she okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just sniffles. I’ll stop by later to see her. But right now, I have a shift at the Pub. I gotta go.”

“Okay. Dinner at Doug’s Place?” 

Will smiles, nods, and gives Paul a quick kiss before leaving.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Shit,” Will mumbles to himself as soon as he’s behind the bar. He’s realized the date and figured out why Sonny doesn’t want to see him. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s texting Paul: “Grandpa needs me to do an extra shift tonight. Going to have to cancel dinner. See you when I get off. xo”. 

Then he responds to Sonny’s text from earlier: “If you can do dinner, meet me at Blondie’s at 7. Wear something nice.” 

A minute later, Sonny replies: “Okay.” Will smiles at his phone, and butterflies flutter in his stomach.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Will dances nervously outside Blondie’s at five to seven. He’s wearing a tan blazer, a light blue button down, and dark blue slacks. Despite Sonny’s agreement, Will’s still unsure if he’ll show up. A second after the thought crosses his mind, Sonny appears beside him.

“Hi,” Will says and he hears how breathless his voice sounds. Sonny looks wonderful, dressed in a simple navy suit and white button down. 

“Hi. I’m a little surprised you asked to meet for dinner. I thought lunch was our thing. Don’t you have dinner plans with Paul?”

“Not tonight,” Will says, opening the door to the restaurant. 

Sonny looks at him curiously but takes the hint. Will follows behind and gives his name to the hostess.

“What’s this about, Will?” Sonny asks when they’ve sat down at their table.

“I know why you cancelled lunch today. It’s our anniversary.” Sonny’s breath catches. “I would have thought you’d want to spend extra time with me today, not none.”

Sonny laughs humorlessly. “I’m trying here, Will. Trying so hard to stand back and just be your friend while you’re with Paul. But I just - I couldn’t do it today. Not when I have you here but I don’t  _have_ you.” 

“So why’d you agree to dinner?” Will asks, taking a sip of wine. 

“Because you asked,” Sonny answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

This time it’s Will’s breath that catches. Sonny’s face is so earnest and his eyes so brown in the ambience of the restaurant that Will’s heart stops. If Will hadn’t been sitting at that precise moment, he’s sure he would have collapsed with the epiphany that he’s in love with Sonny. 

“Will? Are you okay? Was that too much? I didn’t mean to make things weird,” Sonny says when Will hasn’t responded.

“What? Oh. No. It’s fine,” Will says, recovering enough to answer. To his relief, their food arrives and he’s saved from having to too heavily engage in conversation.

After a few minutes of them eating silently, Will asks, “How’s Titan going?”

Sonny shakes his head, his mouth still full. When he swallows he says, “Brady’s still being a pain in the ass but I’m still CEO so I win.” He flashes Will a smirk and Will can’t help but return it.

“Have you thought anymore about applying to the paper?”

“Mmm. A little bit. Maybe eventually. Do you miss having your own thing?”

“Sometimes,” Sonny answers, as their table is cleared and they decline dessert.

“Well, then let’s make a pact. I’ll eventually work at the paper and you can eventually open a new coffee shop or club.”

Sonny searches his eyes for a minute. “Deal.”

“Good. Oh no. I’m paying,” Will says as Sonny reaches for the check.

“Will, you don’t have to.”

“I asked you to dinner. I’m paying,” Will insists.  Sonny concedes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“You didn’t have to walk me home, Will.” They’ve come to a stop in front of the Kiriakis mansion.

“Yeah I did.”

“Thank you for tonight. It almost felt like I was celebrating my anniversary with my husband.”

Something snaps in Will. He closes the gap between them and pulls Sonny into a kiss. Surprised, Sonny doesn’t respond for a few seconds, but then his arms slide around Will’s waist and he returns the pressure, kissing deeper. Will melts into it and wraps his own arms around Sonny’s neck. 

It feels like the most natural thing in the world and Will feels the kiss deep in his bones. 

When they break apart, they’re both flushed and Will’s heart is beating out of his chest. Catching his breath, Will leans his forehead against Sonny’s, his eyes closed. 

“This is where we kissed after we escaped from our wedding,” Will says absentmindedly. 

He hasn’t realized what’s he’s said until he feels Sonny pull his head away. Will opens his eyes to find Sonny staring at him, his eyes wet with tears. 

“I -” Will starts, blinks, thinks he’s on the edge of something. “Theresa spilled a drink on her dress. We danced with Allie. Mom and EJ paid for our mini-honeymoon.”

Sonny chokes back a sob and then Sonny’s hands are on his face. “Yes,” Sonny whispers. “Yes. Yes.” Sonny lets out a watery laugh and kisses Will again. 

Will smiles into the kiss and pulls Sonny close again. 

“Come upstairs,” Sonny says against Will’s lips.

It floors Will with how much he wants to, but he says, “I can’t. I’m still with Paul. I love him.”

The magic breaks. Sonny breaks away completely and takes a step back. “Right. Of course. This was just about tonight. I’m sorry. I got carried away. Thanks again for dinner.” 

Sonny disappears into the mansion and Will’s heart cracks.

* * *

Will doesn’t return to Paul’s room that night. Instead, he takes the long walk across town from the Kiriakis mansion to the Brady Pub. 

He’s in love with Sonny but he’s also loves Paul. Kissing Sonny had been like nothing he had ever felt before - and yet it felt so familiar and so gratifying that it felt like a dream. Or - a memory.

Will stops dead in his tracks in the lane outside the Brady Pub, his brows furrowed. He spins himself around on the spot, sure he is once again on the verge of something. Taking a deep breath, Will closes his eyes, thinking hard.

_“So this is about tonight or -” Will asked.  
_

_“Yeah.”  
_

_“Okay. I’m sorry. Because I had - some stuff came up that I needed to…” Will mumbled, not looking at Sonny.  
_

_“Will, no. No it didn’t.”  
_

_“Excuse me?”  
_

_“I know the reason that you backed out of tonight. It’s because of what my mom said.”  
_

_“Oh. No. I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Will lied.  
_

_“You overheard my mom talking about you to my dad,” Sonny clarified, playing along with Will’s lie.  
_

_“Yeah, but I mean it’s not like it’s something I haven’t heard several times before,” Will answered, dropping the act.  
_

_“Listen, man. She doesn’t know you the way that I know you. And she has no right to say those things about you. None at all.”  
_

_“Yeah she does. I mean she’s right. I’m not good enough for you.”_

_Sonny took a deep breath and took a step closer to Will. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”  
_

_Will’s breath caught and then Sonny kissed him. A perfect kiss that warmed Will’s bones more than the late-September sun blazing down on them._

Will gasps and his eyes fly open. Their first kiss. He remembers. He feels in his soul.

* * *

“Hey,” Paul says, sitting down on one of the stools in front of the bar. “You didn’t come back to my place last night.”

Will is suddenly very interested in a glass that needs cleaning. “My shift was over late. I just stayed here. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Oh. You free tonight? Make up of that dinner we missed last night?” Paul smiles brightly at him.

Will returns the smile. He loves Paul. But he’s in love with Sonny. He knows what he has to do. “Did you have breakfast?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Omelette? I’ll meet you at the booth by the window.”

“Here you go,” Will says five minutes later, sliding into the booth and pushing a breakfast plate in front of Paul.

“Are you not hungry?” Paul asks, a couple minutes later. Will has been pushing his food around his plate and not eating.

“I didn’t have a shift last night,” Will says.

“What?”

“I was on a date with Sonny.”

“Oh.”

“It was our anniversary.”

“I know. Why’d you lie?” 

“I don’t know,” Will answers. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“Are you in love with him?”

Will is taken aback by the question. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Do you know why I don’t join you for your lunch dates with Sonny?” Will shakes his head. “It’s because I see the way you look at each other. I know you look forward to seeing him. You text with him constantly. I’m not an idiot.”

“I -” Will doesn’t know what to say. After a beat, Will says, “I’m starting to remember.” 

“That’s great, Will,” Paul replies flatly. Then: “You know, I didn’t really expect this to last.”

“What?” 

“You guys are the It Couple in Salem. People talk about your wedding like it was a royal event. Your families say you made each other better people. When I was with Sonny I was always competing with your ghost. And even when you didn’t remember him, I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell in love with him again. That’s just how the two of you are.”

“So why did you agree to this?” Will asks, truly baffled.

Paul shrugs. “I liked you. I didn’t want to sit around pining for Sonny anymore and feeling bad for myself.”

“I do love you, Paul,” Will says because he’s unsure what else to say. 

“I love you, too, Will. But I think it’s time for me to find someone who’s not named Will Horton or Sonny Kiriakis.”

Will laughs. “Can we still be friends?”

“Yeah. I think we can do that.”

“Good.”

* * *

Will finds Sonny in the alcove outside the Square. “Sonny?”

“Will?”

“Hi.” Butterflies flutter in Will’s stomach. “Can I sit?”

“Sure.”

“About last night,” Will starts.

“It’s okay. I know it was just about our anniversary,” Sonny cuts him off.

“It wasn’t,” Will says. “I’m in love with you, Sonny.”

Sonny’s head snaps to him. “What?”

“I’m in love with you,” Will repeats with a smile. “I have been for a while. Our lunch dates are my favorite part of my day. I smile every time my phone lights up with your name. I want to babysit Arianna with you forever. I want to be your husband again.”

Sonny is breathing heavily, overcome with emotion. “I love you so much, Will.”

Will’s heart does a somersault in his chest. “Oh. One more thing. I remembered our first kiss last night.”

Sonny smashes their mouths together. Will laughs into the kiss and pulls Sonny close. 


End file.
